


Ghost (To the Vulgatto style)...

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: Ghost (1990), Impractical Jokers
Genre: A few words before dying, A serious shot, An emotional ending (and a short epilogue), Assault, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Joe's spirit stayed on Earth, Joey turned into a ghost, M/M, Resuscitation, Sal suffering, Touchy scenes, alternative universe, vulgatto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: This is the first fic I realize of a reality show (Impractical Jokers) but based in a thriller and romantic film from the decade of the 90s!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I make a parody from a reality show like Impractical Jokers with a drama movie (for now).  
> Here I'll put the roles that the four guys will be involucrated:  
> Joe Gatto (as Sam),Sal Vulcano (as Molly),James Murray (as the seer. I think I saw the movie before but I forgot the name of the character) and Brian Quinn (as Carl)...
> 
> I think I should improve or encourage myself to write very often in the notes or in the synopsis of my stories...  
> This is all...  
> Warning: This first chapter will not be the only one that I write here...

Joe,Sal and Q were demolishing the top of one of the rooms in the house to remodel it or something like that...  
-It seems to me that in the new bedroom It will go up and here we will leave space!-  
-Did you say space?-  
-Of course! Why not?!-  
Suddenly,Joe found something on the table...  
-Look Sal,I found an indian coin from 1852,they say It's good luck!- Joe gave it to his boyfriend.  
-Thank you! And luck to you!- Sal approached him to kiss to his boy,while Quinn watches the whole scene.  
-Oh men,you should keep his love for his room?-Q murmured softly as he covered his face with one hand,but then he took it off.

Before entering your work ...  
-The interview makes me nervious!- Joe expressed to Q.  
-Don't worry,I think you will do well,friend!- Quinn assured him.  
-It's okay?! Hey friend,do you do me a favor?-  
-Yes,sure!-  
-Would you send me a transfer to this country?-  
-Of course,but I need the key!-  
-Agreed! But with discretion! Thanks!-  
-You're welcome!-

Back to home  
The builders could not put the statue of an angel inside the window...  
-Move away,are you guys were in a New York ballet? -  
Sal was about to enter the angel,until he received a fright from behind...  
-OH DAMN,YOU SCARED ME JOEY!-  
-I mean that the least I want is to see you in pieces! - Joe grabbed him completely and gave him a little kiss. Joe went up to the window to help raise the angel,and his boyfriend began to worry.  
But with the help of Q,the lovebirds entered the angel to the house...

-Look at the last thing I did with my clay!- Sal asked to Quinn,showing his esculpture.

In the room...  
-What's wrong?- Sal questioned to Joe.  
-Nothing,I'm okay!-  
-Is it because of your gym?-  
-Is not for this!-  
-Do you want us to live together?-  
-No... It's just that I'm confused is that when I get something,I'm afraid to lose it!-  
-I love you Joey! I love you so much- Sal said excitedly.  
-Je t'aime!- Joe answered and they kissed.  
By accident,Sal turned on the tv by remote control-  
-Better you don't see this,Oh my dog!-  
-How fucking awful!-

On TV,they showed images of an accidental traffic in which the corpses were being taken by the police.  
-One day we're here,and then in seconds,it's over!-Joe said, while his best friend and fiance hugged him.

That same night,Sal tried to remodel a jarron (with clay),and the record player removed the vinyl (because it ended a song) and put on another song called Unchained Melody ...

-What are you doing?- Joe asked,yawning a little and without his shirt.  
-I let you sleep!- Sal affirmed.  
-Now I think I fell dead!- With that phrase,Joey sat next to the green-eyed boy.  
-What are you do?-  
-A sculpture!- The young boy answered,and within seconds,he and Joe kissed.  
In a moment,Joe passed his hand to his face,trying to remove his insomnia to pay attention to what his affair did with the clay.  
The blue-eyed man tickled at Sal,making him laugh a little,and Joey put his left hand to help him.  
-I hope this serves you!-  
-It is nothing!- Sal assured,still smiling and discarded his work.  
-I help you?-  
Sal nodded a little,then Joey put his hands over Sal's to help him to restore his sculpture.  
Joe began to kiss behind Sal's neck,and the green-eyed guy began to get excited.

Then both gave a synchronized kiss in the month,and the green-eyed boy began to touch with his hands the back and Joey's chest. Meanwhile,Joe and Sal smiled during a kiss,until it happened to be a passionate kiss. The two stopped and looked at each other,and Joe pushed Sal towards the bed,ending up over his young lover,but it didn't stop them from kissing,the song stopped;and the record player went off.


	2. A complicated job and a tragic night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This new chapter will not very large... But It will be some sad... :I  
> Don't worry,I will continue the chapter when I can!

The next morning...  
-Dammit!- Joey cursed because it was hard to verify if his co-worker made the transfer to a company.  
-What's wrong?- Brian asked,snooping outside of Joe's office.

-Is that I'm reviewing the transfer and change the key!-  
-Why?-Q asked a little surprised.  
-Because I like to play!- Joey assured firmly.  
-If you want,I'll help you with that!-  
-No,thanks! Although the work that I try to do is complicated!-  
-On purpose,if you see blurry in the newspaper,tell me friend!- Q opined,after that he just left his partner's office for a second.  
-Okay,I will!- Joey said a little busily.

-And you and Sal will do something tonight?- Q asked him curious.  
-Emm... yes! We will go to see a horror movie,how do I like horror movies,although he sure will be scared!- Joe assured him.  
-But then you tell me!-  
-Sure,bye!- Joey said while he still was occupied.  
-Bye!- Quinn left definitely the office,and he went.

At night...  
There were a lot of people leaving the cinema,after the movie was over, including Joe and Sal, even though they ran to a corner.  
-Did you like the movie,or did it scare you too much Sal?-  
-A little bit of both Joey,did you feel scared?-  
-That's right,Sal! Especially for the times that you leaned on me or touched me in almost the entire movie!-

-Listen Joe,I was thinking and I want us to get married!-  
-Eh...What?- Joe asked stopping during the walk.  
-Yes,I was thinking,and I think we should do it!-  
At the decision of Sal,Joey was almost stunned by the announcement of his partner.  
-Why do you look like that?-  
-I just didn't except it,and we don't even talk about this!-  
Sal didn't except that response from Joey,so along with him,they resumed their walk.  
-Tell me Joey,do you love me?-  
-What do you think? Of course!-  
-But tell me Je t'aime,it's not the same!-

-But not everyone says I love you every day!-  
-I know we have known each other for many years,but I would like you to prove it to me!-  
While they kept walking,there was a hidden thief and he was spying on them...  
-Better,we continue walking!- Sal suggested to Joey to try to evade the delinquent. But unfortunately,he boarded them with his gun almost in the middle of the street.

-GIVE ME THE WALLET NOW!- The delincuent said in a threatening tone,pointing his gun a few inches from Joey's face.  
Joe was a little paralyzed.  
-GIVE IT HIM JOEY! COME ON!- Sal asked to his fiancé,although he was worried.  
-Okay,okay,take my wallet!-  
Joe handed over his wallet but the malefactor didn't remove his gun,and Sal questioned that action,and the unknown thief elbowed Sal's face on purpose. -DAMNED!- Joey said enraged,facing to the wrongdoer and in defense of his best friend,he threw a punch at him and put him against a metal curtain of a store,while the criminal also gave Joey a punch. -NO JOE! NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE! HELP US!- Sal shouted desperately for the situation;and because he didn't want something bad to happen to Joe because of the offender. -NOT WORTH IT! JOE! NO! HELP!- While the struggle continued and the punches came and went some minutes ago,suddenly a shot was heard,and the disheveled thief ran out. And Joey came out behind him and tried to reach him. -Sal! Sal,do you want to...?- Before Joey said something else,he discovered something shocking and left him stunned: He was lying on the floor without reaction and his chest bleeding,while Sal was holding gim in his arms. -Joe,Joe! Resist! You'll be fine!- Sal sobbed a little to his best friend with his arms with blood. *A flashback* (After the tragic shot...) The delinquent made the shot and ran. Joey realized that he was shot and collapsed on the ground. A few meters from the shooting,Sal quickly ran towards him and held him in his arms. -You know how much I love you but I can't survive!- -What? Joey,don't say that!- -Sal,I will promise you something: I will always be with you,as I was since we met at school until now,and you never forget it,okay?- -Okay Joey... I love you too,but I would have like to have been in receiving the shot...!- -No Sal,If you had received the shot,I couldn't stand to losing you,except to my best friend!- -Buddy...You want to lie on my body before I leave...?- -Yes Joey,but you know that I don't want you to go!- -Come here!- Once Joe said that,Sal ended up lying in his arms;while the light blue-eyed man snuggled close to him,and they were left alone with their eyes closed;as if they had embraced. But Sal unfortunately felt that his beloved best friend and lover not only stopped reacting... *End of the flashback*

-My love! Please! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME! Calm down,you'll be fine!- Sal said without separating from the side of his fiancé.  
Joe was shocked by what he was seeing,he came closer,touched with his hand the forehead of his body,and it is as if he hadn't felt anything (as if he had died unexpectedly)...  
The green-eyed boy waved him a little bit at his beloved wanting him to react,but it did not happen... -NO! HELP ME! PLEASE!-  
Joe walked away from the dramatic scene and tried to get help.  
-HELP ME!- Joe came to say to two boys who ran to help him and Sal,but they crossed to him completely.  
-SAL!- Joe woke up,perspired,thinking he had had a nightmare. When he uncovered the savanna,he saw a strange doll and it frightened him,and on the other side of his supposed bed he saw Sal,although he looked at him with a shocking look;Joey looked up and recognized the voice of who he was,and invisibly he returned to the scene,and saw a glow...  
-Joe! I need you my love! PLEASE!- Sal's voice broke into tears,while the two young people tried to help him.  
Joey noticed how distressed Sal was,and evaded the mysterious light and disappeared into the night,until suddenly an ambulance arrived right in the middle of the street;and without much delay the ambulance departed taking Joe and Sal along the way.

At the hospital

Sal stayed completely in shock inside in the room,after that the doctor communicated in some way a bad news: He couldn't stand revive his brother and lover. The green-eyed man was somewhat saddened and affected,watching as the doctor tried to contain Sal,while his lover went to a police surely to tell what happened with Joey.  
After that he stared at Sal,Joe sat on a seat in the waiting room,near of his dead corpse.  
Until that a spirit appeared to him and he could see to Joey.  
-What happened to you?-  
-What?-  
-You are new,I've noticed it!-  
-Are you talking to me?-  
-Calm down,it's not like before,you're a skein of new thread!-  
-Who the fuck are you?-  
-I'm waiting for my wife,she's in the cardiac room,it will not be long!- The old spirit bowed his head inside the savanna where the body of the blue-eyed man was,and these demostration surprised too much to Joey,leaving him with startled eyes.  
-One shot! It's the most effective!- -Better get used to it,you'll spend centuries here! Come here! I will tell you a secret: the doors aren't as you think you enter and you aren't the big thing soon you will be understanding! He will not be saved! I've seen it a million of times!- Both observed what was happening with the black patient in the operating room.  
-You see it? Here it is! Lucky guy! The others could have come. You never know- And the unknown spirit was right. Specially because the white light shone on the man,his spirit departed and died.  
-Who are...?- Joe asked to these stranger spirit who talked a while with him and sat next to his seat but he wasn't there anymore.  
-NO!- Joey turned around and tried to stop the doctor who was carrying his body,but he couldn't do it and the surgeon crossed him to Joe completely,and at the same time Joe hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A CLARIFICATION: There are some scenes in this second chapter,I changed the original script,maybe because I wanted to fit with the protagonists of this scene (in this case Joe and Sal of Impractical Jokers),and I also added an extra scene that is not included in the movie (and I mean a ''flashback'') ! If you come to find or read that scene mentioned,you will understand why I did it!


	3. A funeral,a mourning grief and an early threat...

The next day,the sky was somewhat cloudy,and there were a few people and many flowers covering the coffin. While a priest quoted a verse of the Bible...  
''In this funeral we will give a farewell to our friend Joe Gatto,remembering his kindness,his generosity,the affability of his spirit,for all this we loved his loved ones,his friends,his soul,his body,but we had it on loan,we must return everything,we are all travelers on the same path that leads to the same end,when our loved ones enter into eternal life,we also remember that love is eternal,and although we will miss it,our love will illuminate the emptiness and it will clear the darkness''...  
While Joey's ghost saw his loved ones at his funeral,his black widower Sal had red eyes of pain and sadness for having lost his love,while he took the hand of Q,he touched his shoulder affectionately as for comfort to his best friend but in turn he was a little shocked. Until suddenly,Joey saw a spirit of a woman who greeted him smiling at him,and he couldn't believe what he saw,and she went through his grave and left.  
After the funeral,close friends and more intimate friends of Joey met in a place that looked like a luxurious salon (where parties are usually held)...  
Sal tried to make a new sculpture,but couldn't do it,and was still disconsolate,while Joey was sitting holding his legs,as thoughtful but above all distressed by Sal.  
-Today I picked up your things,I don't know why... I started to cry! I still love you Joey,I think I still feel you!- Sal uttered with sobs,what he didn't know is that his beloved had observed him and listened to everything.  
-Here I am,Sal!- Joe tried to let him know,until something unthinkable happened: Sal's dog barked at him,as if he had seen him,Joe looked at the pet,and the little dog was frightened.  
-What's wrong? Crazy dog! Joe?- Sal came to say. -I think I went crazy! - Sal left,not knowing that he crossed the ghostly body of Joey,this his boy felt it literally,although despite the fact that after that Joe was frustrated.

Later...  
Joe looked at the view from the window,with his legs stretched out,while Sal and Q apparently checked that things they kept Joe and didn't keep...

-I miss him!-  
-Me too!- Q said,while holding Sal's hand for tried to comfort him.  
Before Q left,Sal called him.  
-Q,wait a moment,wait!-  
-What?-  
-Don't take this box!-  
-Oh,sorry! I don't know what I put there!-  
-It's okay...-  
-Hey Sal,don't you come? It's a beautiful summer day!-  
-No,not really! Now I'm not in the mood!-  
-Let's go Sal, let's take a walk you'll do well!-  
-I don't want to leave!-  
-Sal,you can't lock yourself up all day,it's not good for your health!-  
-Q,IT IS THAT I DON'T WANT!-  
-SALVATORE!-  
Joe turned and looked into the distance what was happening with Sal and Q,until he heard their screams of their dispute.  
-Sal,you didn't die!- Saying that phrase,Sal slapped an instant slap at Quinn.  
-I am sorry!-  
-Don't apologize!-  
-It is that you may be right! I accompany you!-  
-Well said!-  
-I am sorry!-  
-Forget it!-  
-¡SAL!- Joe ran to prevent Sal from leaving,but he didn't succeed. He couldn't grab the handle either,but he discovered that he could get through the door. He almost does it,until he gets out of there,because he saw someone use the copy of the key to his house,and discovered who he was: The thief who stole and snatched his life away from Sal.  
-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? DAMNED! DAMN FOOL!- Even though there was only his spirit left,Joey threw himself at him,and tried to punch him,but that didn't prevent the thief from climbing the stairs and entried to the room of Sal.  
-What do you want?- Joe talked him with firmness,while the delinquent fumbled the drawers of a furniture of his friend. Until the sound of a door opening was heard: It was Sal who was returning to his house.  
Joey got out inmediately of the room and the evil thief hid behind of the room;and Sal's dog is positioned in his game box.  
-Sal,Sal,Oh God!- The blue-eyed man went downstairs to try to warn Sal about the approaching danger. -Sal! Please! HE IS ARMED! SAL!- Joe insisted on warning Sal,but apparently Sal wasn't listening and was climbing the stairs and went to his room. The thief was lurking and spied on Sal changing his shirt.  
-IF YOU HURT HIM,I SWEAR TO YOU...!- Joey warned the crook,until he came up with an idea to protect Sal. He approached the dog,scared him,and the plan worked because the dog bit the offender's leg. The evil man ran from the place.  
-Who's there?- Sal supposed.  
Once Joe managed to keep Sal from being in danger,he went through the door,and smiled a little victorious,specially for what he could do for his husband.

Joey walked away,chasing the delinquent named Casey. Casey went to the subway,while Joe chased him from behind and got on the railroad.  
Inside of the machine,the blue-eyed man stared at Casey,until a big spirit that looked like death or something similar,went directly to Joe and began to strangle him.

-HEY! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO! YOU'RE CRAZY!-Joe exclaimed,being tipped out by the other ghost,but the train was about to pass... -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Joey screamed,with the fear that the train would run over him, but he managed to get into the vehicle! -IT IS MY TRAIN!- The big ghost yelled defiantly at the blue-eyed man,and he throw our protagonist to the train cabin. DO NOT COME BACK! THIS IS MINE!- The strange spirit said with a malicious tone,breaking the window,trying to intimidate Joe. The train continued its course,left the tunnel,and finished its journey. The thief came down,and Joe also came down from there to keep track of him. Inside the apartment,Joe also read his first and last name written in front of a meter,and was able to go directly into the precarious home of Casey. -Damn!- The criminal cursed,seeing the wound of his cheek in the mirror. After that,he started making a call. And Joe caught this detail. -It's me! I did not get it! He returned! I'll be back in an old pair,man! Calm down,I'll get it! Joe started to shake,but with fear and anguish. -What thing? WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?

At one point,Host was drinking alcohol,still looking at the photograph of his next victim (Joe's husband and Bff) !  
-NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO APPROACH HIM...! ARE YOU HEARING ME? I SAY YOU'RE NOT GOING TO APPROACH HIM!- Joe threatened.

After left Casey's house,Joe was disturbed and desperated,thinking what he can do to save Sal;until he saw a business that caught his attention. He looked from one side to another,crossed the street and decided to go and entry to the store;Joey assumed that this could to help him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is possible that Murr will his appearance in the next chapter (but as the spiritual advisor) !


	4. A possible solution for Joey

One time that Joe entried to the place,he noticed there were some people waiting are attended for the advisor.  
A woman called to one of the people that waited his turn in the hall. The young woman was going to the advisor's room for his consult and she entried there,and Joe following her for know how is this.

-Blair? Take a seat!- An assistant men of the advisor invited her to sit in a seat available for those who come for a consultation.  
-Our brother Murr will be with us soon!- The other assistant of the counselor said her,after he showed her that he wasn't inside of the close,although that around of the door had lights like Christmas...  
Joey was expectant to know that person in question.  
-Brother Murr,give us the gift of your clairvoyant presence!- While that the lady looked curious,the male assistants pronounced these phrase to the same time to call to the advisor.  
And Murr appeared,quite well dressed,in the dark blue shirt,and a not-so-large cape was behind his suit.  
-Ms. Thompson?-  
-Good morning!-  
-I'm James Murray,but you can call me Murr! I understood that you want to talk to your husband!-  
After of knowing him personally,Joey was moderately excited,because he thought that he could help him to connect or well said communicate with Sal.  
-YES!-  
-Today he will be present!-  
-Aw thanks! Thank you!- She thanked by making the sign of The Holy Cross.  
-You will see,Ms. Thompson,that other world is very misterious,so you must believe in him,Ms.Thompson! Are you a believer?-  
-Yes! I believe,I BELIEVE!- Blair assured him.  
-Then let's get started!-

During the procession,Murr moved from one side to another,while Joe imitated him doing almost the same and the young lady watched with her eyes wide open as if she was surprised.  
-I can,I can't! This is very difficult! I can't make contact and I don't feel that... - His assistant was about to return the dollar from Blair,but Murray continued speaking.  
-NO,wait! I feel something! You know someone called Ana,Javier,Sunny,Juliet,Marian ...- As that he mentioned names,the young woman nodded said silently no,until Murr guessed after of more of one try.  
-Juan,Mary?-  
-Yes,these is my mom!-  
-It is Mary?-  
-YES!-  
-Praise be to God,I knew it was his mother!-  
-Oh my god!- Joe said hesitantly.  
Murr made a suspicious look as if he had listened to someone.

-This is very difficult,I don't know how,but It is very hard!-  
-OHHH... I will pay more,how much?-  
-20 dollars!-  
-Ah,what a scam! He's going to leave you without a penny!- Joe answered against what Murr was doing.  
Upon to hear Joey's voice again,Murr had a nervous twitch,briefly moving his neck,but to the few minutes ago;he calmed down. And Blair paid him the 20 dollars.

-Oh well! Praise be to God,thank Jesus!- His assistants pronounced in unison,while Murr was moving a little faster than before,until that his eyes turned and bowed his head.

-I think that now I feel something...- Murr opened one of his eyes,and the woman was scared. On Joe's side,he laughed sarcastically for any seconds.

-Welcome Ms.Thompson to the world of the spirits... There he is!-  
-Where? Fernando?-  
-Yes! I feel his vibrations... I see him!-  
-And how is he? How does he feel?-  
-He is a very handsome man!-

-Handsome?-  
-In the kingdom of the Lord,everyone is handsome!-  
-Ow,Fernando!-  
-Fernando comes to us! I see! There it comes! He is here! He wears a dark suit! -  
-A black suit?-  
-It can be blue!-  
-LISTEN TO ME IDIOT,THIS IS A SHAME!- Joey was somewhat angry with Murr.  
-WHO SAID THAT?- Murray asked intimidated by the spirit of the blue-eyed man.

-WHERE ARE YOU?-  
-Fernando,Fernando?- Blair supposed.  
-What's up?- Blair asked curiosity.  
-Who are you?- Murr exclaimed.  
-He is in a trance!- One of Murr's assistants said to Blair.  
-I don't understand! Listen to me,can you hear me? My name is Joe Gatto! Say my name,say Joe Gatto,say Joe Gatto,say Joe Gatto...!- Joe insisted that Murray pronounce his name.  
Murr began to shake more and more,while Joey kept talking to him.  
-AND JAMES,SAY SOMETHING!-  
-JOE GATTO!- One time that finally Murr pronounced Joe's name,he ran towards the door where there was a closet,and he locked himself in there.

-JOE GATTO?- The male assistants asked to the same time.  
-Holy shit!- Joe simply said.  
-I will not cheat anymore,I promise,I'll do anything! Penance,penance,but let him go!- Murr expressed,been leaning over the door.  
-Never!- Joe appeared,sticking his head over the door,leaving James frightened. The young man ran out,opening another door,he fell about the door in a second,but Murr got up again and left.  
When witnessing what happened to the visionary,the girl with curlers also ran away.  
\------

In the room of Murr's house...  
Murr's assistants tried to comfort him,while one of both put bag of ice near of the side of Murr's head.  
-My father thought that I had it,my mother also thought the same,the two thought that I had the gift,but in reality I found out that I haven't got it!-  
During his reflection,Joey reappeared again behind him.  
-Now that I have it,I don't want it! Please,go away! You find to someone else!- Murr laughed a bit nervously,trying not to go crazy.

-You don't know who you tell it!- Joe commented to Murr,walking from one place to another.  
-Where are you exactly?-  
-One step behind you!-  
-Are you one step behind me? You are white?- Murray wanted to know about Joey's spirit.  
-What the hell?-  
The male assistants whispered respect to Murr,and they thought to call to the doctor,because they supposed that he was crazy.  
-I knew a white guy,because with me?-  
-LISTEN TO ME,YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME! THERE IS A MEAN WHOM I HAVE KNOWN MANY YEARS AGO! HE IS CALLED SAL VULCANO,AND HE IS IN GREAT DANGER! THE MAN WHO KILLED ME ENTERED OUR APARTMENT,AND PLANS TO RETURN. YOU HAVE TO WARN HIM!- Joey told his situation to the advisor some worried for his husband and best friend,taking a seat on the couch,standing almost in front of Murr.  
-DO YOU THINK HE WOULD LISTEN TO ME?-

Joey passed his hand to his head for a second,while Murray looked to him intrigated. -Hey! You are all what I have,or better said,the only solution what I found! I will not go until that you help me! And I don't care when you do it,I can annoy or talk you eternally!- Joe warned.  
Murr turned and looked at Joey again.

Sal was cooking something in the frying pan at home,until his phone rang and he answered.  
-Hello?-  
-Hi! You are Sal Vulcano?-  
-Yes!-  
-I'm James Murray,and I'm a spiritual counselor! And a friend yours gave me an message for you! It will seem crazy,I hope you believe me and do not be afraid!-  
-What?-  
-I have got an message of Joe!-  
-What? Joey?-  
-Joe Gatto asked me to call you...!-  
After of Murr's surprise response,Sal being somewhat impacted slipped his phone until he cut the call.  
-DAMN! I told you he would not believe me!-  
-You have to see it!-  
-I will not do it! I quit!- Murr went of his room,leaving only the blue-eyed man.

At night in Murr's bedroom...

Joey hummed (sitting in a huge chair) a part of a famous song called When the saints marching in to convince James to help him with Sal.  
-Oh when the saints go marching in,  
Oh when the saints go marching in,  
Oh Lord, I won't be part of this number,  
Oh when the saints go marching in... Yeah...-  
The 42-year-old clairvoyant boy,covered his face with his purple pillow,tried not to hear Joe,but It didn't turn out.  
-STOP! STOP! ENOUGH! I will go where you ask me! STOP!-  
Joe made a brief smile of triumph,while that Murr felt a little annoyed,and he threw his pillow.

-I don't like this neighborhood very much!-

I can not believe I'm doing this! What the hell am I doing here...! Maybe it will not be! But of course... Where are you? Arggggg...!- Murr uttered,while complaining just being in Joe's neighborhood. -What building is it?-  
-Press the 3!-  
-You see,there is no one!-  
-I know what he is! Wait!-  
-I already came here! You did everything you asked! I already squeeze,it's not there, I'm leaving! Goodbye!- James was walking almost accelerated,but Joe tried to evade it him.  
-Wait a fucking minute!-  
-No! Sorry!-  
-Boom! Boom! Boom!- Joe came back to hum to Murray but in other phrase...Until that James yielded.  
-Ya,now! It's okay,do not sing!-  
-Who?- Sal asked,after answering the doorbell.  
-Sal?- Joe approached for a second to the doorbell to want to talk to Sal.  
-He does not hear you!- Murr assured to Joey -It's me,James Murray,the same one who spoke to you for your friend Joe Gatto!- Later that Murr ended to talk,Sal cut the communication,and he walked away without saying a word,as if he had been shocked.  
-Ah!- Joe exclaimed very frustrated.  
-I know you're there,I know you hear me! I'm down here! Joe wants to talk to you! - With these words of James,Sal took a few steps in his living room looking towards the window.  
-I know you and he met since high school,right? I'm losing my time...!-  
-Say him of the weird tattoo he has on one of his ankles!-  
-He asked me to remember you of your weird tattoo you have got in one of your ankles!-  
-Emm... Tell him I used to call him Sally!-  
-And also he asked me to tell you that he used to call you Sally!- As Murray was revealing intimate things,Sal was dumbed and he supported his hand near of his window.  
-Hey Sal,I am talking to you!-  
-Who are you talking?- A neighbor of the apartament asked.  
-Shut up!- Murr contested in other tune.  
-Sal! I'm going to count to three and I go: One,two,three! I'm leaving!-  
-Wait!- Joe wanted to stop Murr so he does not leave.  
When James went to the entrance,Sal opened the door.  
-It's Sal!-  
-Sal?- Murr asked him,looking a bit amazed.  
Sal only nodded with his head.  
-I'm James Murray!- James shook his hand with the green-eyed man's hand,and Sal did the same.  
Joey observed that moment,and smiled as if relieved.


	5. Revelations and anything else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soonly I updated this new chapter...!

In a coffee shop or something,Murr started talking to Sal,after meeting him personally  
-I don't know you much,but Joe had talked much with me...! He hummed a song all the night...!-  
-That reminded me of the times that made me laugh after we met! I did not believe there was life after death!- -You're wrong!- Joe affirmed almost convinced to Sal. -He says you're wrong!- Murr repeated to Sal what Joey said. -Can you see it at this time?- -No,I only hear it!- -Sally... Here I am!- Joe stood next to Sal. -No way Joe!- James said to one of Joe's attempts. The green-eyed man glanced at Sal and put his hands on his shoulders -I'm grabbing his shoulders!- -He says he grab your shoulders!- Sal was on the verge of tears, because apparently he did not feel the touch of his brother. -WHY ARE YOU DOING ME THIS?- -Hey,if you think I came here on my own,you went crazy...no offense!- -JOE IS DEAD,OKAY? WELL DEAD!- Sal left angry while a pair of two people watched the argument between Sal and the counselor. -TELL HIM THAT I LOVE HIM!- Sal stopped in a moment. -HE SAYS THAT HE LOVES YOU!- -Joe never told me!- Saying this,the green-eyed boy continued to go with his coat. -I KNOW,TELL HIM JE T'AIME!- -WHAT IS HE JE T'AIME? AHHHHH!- -JE T'AIME!- Murr pronounced the phrase that Joe used to say to his brother,while that Joe made a gesture with his hand to James (as if to wait to see what happened) and Sal stopped and looked towards the table where Murr and Joe were,while Joey looked at Sal with a smile,as hopeful. In the department of Sal. -I do not know how I can do it, and something like this has never happened to me before!- Murr commented,while Sal came up with something to show him: A picture of him and Joe together and happy. -Is was you?- Murray asked when he saw the portrait. -Yes!- Joe answered. -It seems that you look cute,you are not so overweight and white,but you still look cute!- Joey chuckled a while by the comment of James. -What I can not understand is why he came back!- Sal expressed,needing some concrete answer. -Nor I!- Joe said,like Sal,he also wanted to know some answer. -Why even is he here?- -Because he's stuck here,he's between two worlds! That happens sometimes,the spirit is ripped off so quickly,that the essence believes that it still has to do something here!- Murr supposed. -Stop to say stupid things,Murray!- -They are not stupid things,I'm just answering him,and your attitude bothers me!- -I do not see what attitude!- -It's a little discussion! I DON LIKE YOUR ATTITUDE AND UNLESS YOU RAISE ME THE VOICE!- Sal was looking the lawsuit between his boyfriend and the seer,while he half smiled. -OH HOLY GOD!- -Emm do not curse in the name of the Lord,okay?- -Apologize with me!- -What?- -I'm leaving then!- -Wait, what's up?- Sal asked,after that his smile faded and his face turned serious,thinking that the discussion between Joe and Murr was becoming more tense. -It's okay! I apologize!- -What were you saying?- -That I'm sorry! Now sit down,I need that you to tell to Sal my message,word by word!-

-Tell him that he's in danger!-  
-Let me to tell it in my tune! Sal,you're in danger!- Murr started to say Sal what Joey asked him.  
-The men who killed me,have my key and wallet!  
-Okay,okay,wait Joe!-  
-He said that the man who killed him have his key and wallet!-  
-And that his name is Casey Host and he entried to the apartament when that he came back from walking with Q!-  
-He said that the name of the delinquent is Casey Host and he entried to your apartment when you came back from walking with Q!-  
-And also,he went to his room and he saw him taking off his shirt!- Joe continue asking to Murr to keep saying his message to Sal;but in these last phrase,Murr don't continue with this.  
-It is enough! I can not continue with this! Especially for this last thing you just said! I quit!- Murr got up from his chair,and went away in the presence of Joe and Sal.  
-Wait! What are you doing?- Joe questioned to James.  
-You enjoy the life!- Murr said to Sal.  
-And you keep up with your life too,and do not ever bother me again!- Murr said to Joey,and left the house.  
The pair was a little surprised.

Sal's kitchen...  
-You called me to tell me this?-  
-Yes,Q! Although I met Murr today and he seemed very convincing,and above all he knew things about me and Joey that I do not think all of the fortune tellers would have told me! I see that you think it's crazy, right?-  
-It seems absurd,Sal!-  
-Ah Q!- Joe pronounced.  
-And although he said things pretty accurate! For example he guessed that Joe used to called me Sally,and that Joe and me met in the high school...!- Sal assured with a little firmness.  
Brian doubted what I was hearing.  
-And the seer said the name of the delinquent called Casey Host and that he does not live far from here!-  
-What happens if the counselor is not lying to you or something and makes you a kind of trap?-  
-You're right! But I still do not doubt what Murr told me! And Joe asked me that I call to the police!-  
-What you call to the police! Look Sal,come to sleep and I'll get to the bottom of this!-  
-Okay!- Sal went to his bedroom,and Brian left of the house at night.

Brian arrived to the neighborhood where the crook Casey lived,while Joe followed him and he was behind of Q.  
-BE CAREFUL!- Joe warned to his coworker. On the other hand,Joe will not like what he will discover soon (specially after his friend Brian entered the room of Casey). -Brian! What are you doing here?- Casey talked. -WHO DID YOU TALK TO?- Brian screamed to Casey. -Spoken? What do you mean?- Casey said,while he was somewhat busy. -THERE IS A MAN WHO KNOWS EVERYTHING,HE KNOWS EVERYTHING! HOW COULD HE FIND OUT,HUH?- Joey started to move a little closer to the two men. -I DIDN'T SAY A WORD!- -HE KNOWS YOUR NAME AND WHERE YOU LIVE!- -WHERE DO I LIVE?- Q slammed the door.

-HE KNOWS ABOUT THE MURDER,I WANT YOU TO FIND HIM WHOEVER IT IS,I WANT YOU TO GET RID OF HIM! I HAVE A LOT OF MONEY THAT IS NOT MINE,STUCK IN A FUCKING COMPUTER,AND IF SOMEONE DISCOVERS THIS AND I DON'T DELIVER IT,I AM DEAD,WE ARE DEAD!- Q reclaimed to Host,while Joe pronounced silently as said ''I can't believe it''and he was very surprised...  
-And why do not you accuse someone else and that's it...?- Casey briefly summarizing his answer.  
-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT? EVERYTHING YOU DO A JOKE! YOU KILLED A MAN,OR RATHER TO ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS,WHEN I ONLY TOLD YOU TO STEAL THE WALLET!-  
Casey don't stay behind and faced to Q,until leaving him against the wall.  
-I JUST DID YOU A FAVOR! MAYBE I MESSED UP!-

-Are you drug dealers? No,don't fall again Casey or I'll lose the job and go to jail! The money that I have is mine now! Well...Give me the key to Joe's apartament and I'll just go through the address book!-  
The gangster partner of Q only nodded his head. Casey threw the keys and Brian catched them. What they don't know is that Joe was shaken for a few seconds he stirred and threw an slightly annoying look at Q.  
Quinn closed the door,Joe reacted and followed him up outside the apartment,and when Q came out;Joe was a few meters away from him. Before Brian Quinn got into the car,Joe vented furiously against him. -DAMNED,MISERABLE,BECAUSE WHY BECAUSE WHY? YOU SAY YOU WERE MY FRIEND!- Joey spoke enraged,throwing fists near Brian,but within seconds,he got in the car and left. -IT WAS MY LIFE,YOU UNDERSTAND,IT WAS MY LIFE!- It was the last sentence that Joe said,before ending something emotionally downcast,surely because of what his own best friend has hidden from him. In the police station -I know it sounds crazy,and before I did not believe in certain things,but now I'm completely sure! And also do you think I would not come here,if it were not for something important?- Sal assured,dressed in a black suit. -He also knew things that Joey told me!- -Yes!- The policeman said with poker face. -Let's see If I understood,according about this counselor,what you said is there are ghosts and spirits everywhere?- The officer woman asked to Sal. Sal only nodded his head a little. -I think that I will not be able to sleep peacefully! Ha. I have more important things to do!- The lady said with ironic voice against the poor cuban boy,she moved his chair and went to her desk away from him. Sal was very frustrated. -At least you investigate a certain Casey Jost If he has some criminal antecedent!- -Agree- The police got up from their place,and before continue with the investigation,he went to make company to the officer woman,who looked with tremendous distrust for a while at the green-eyed young boy. The police men arrived and showed something to Sal. -It is about this men James Murray- -WHAT FUCK IS THIS? WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?- Sal questioned almost surprised to the police. -I'll summarize!- As It says here in the file and with the photos of him too,James has been arrested once,he gave pepper spray to a police man,we almost arrested him because he was naked in a public place...!- -CAN TO BE! CASEY JOST HASN'T NO CRIMINAL RECORD?-

-CASEY JOST HASN'T NO ANTECEDENT!-  
-AND HOW DO I KNOW THAT?-  
-Is possible that is the name of a lover that you know for any reason!-  
Sal's gaze was shocked at the same time he was about get angry with the police,because he knew that Casey was a criminal and not his lover,thanks to Joey.  
-But...He knew things about me! Like for example that my husband and me met in the high school,that Joe used to call me Sally,and that he knew about one of my tattoos...- Sal's eyes shed tears of pain,surprise or maybe of disappointment.

-I know It's hard to accept this reality,but the people like him do what they want until they get it until the last moment. We all need to believe!- The police told his own perspective to Sal.  
-I have to go!- Sal left the police station,still saddened.

Inside Joe's shelf,Brian took out the lil' box that Sal kept from his husband,and he checked the address book,plucked the sheet from It had surely a number and an address that Q needed and left the box in his place;and closed the door of the cabinet.  
Quinn went back to his job and wrote the password and got an account with money.  
-Hey,It's me Brian! I've already got an account and the money is installed!-  
-Alright,I will call you later!-  
-Okay!- Brian cut off the call and remained thoughtful not many seconds and continued with his false transference.

At night...  
Sal was alone,still discouraged,he turned a jar of glass with a coin inside of this,rolled it down the stairs,and It have broken in pieces.  
Joe went to see to his lover;who was in shock,apparently quiet and looking up on the leather armchair.  
-Hey Sal! Why do not you hear me? I need you bud!- Joe begged,worried about Sal.  
Until that someone knocked the door. And both heard the sound.  
Sal went to open the door,and It was Q.  
-Ah! Hello!- Quinn greeted.  
-DO NOT PAY ATTENTION TO HIM! HE IS A MANIPULATOR AND A MURDERER!- Joey tried to warning at his lover.  
-Listen Sal,I came to apologize!-  
-It's not necessary,Q!-  
-Of course,Sal! I didn't believe you,It's hard for me to believe in the supernatural... And those things... You're my friend!-  
-Thanks Q! Sal assured to Q,while he shook his hand to him softly.  
-YOU AREN'T OUR FRIEND!- Joe said furious.

-I like your coffee!-  
-Thank you!- Sal thanked,while he and Q were in the room (Joe was there too) drinking coffee.  
-I've been working,and with my money I got a transference,but I think It's getting tired...- While Brian almost stuttered,Vulcano put his hand on his knee as to cheer him up. Noticing that affectionate touch,Joey looked away,as If he wouldn't have liked to see this scene.  
Brian planned something: He threw the coffee over his own shirt on purpose...  
The blue-eyed man looked in amazement at him.  
-How clumsy I am! You give me cream?-  
-Yeah,sure!- While Sal prepared the cream,Q took off his shirt and exposed his body.  
-Ah!- It was the only thing that Sal expressed,trying not to be distracted by his friend. -I went to the police...- Sal commented,making Brian stop drinking,and Joe smiled a little almost victorious. -And I discovered that...- Sal stayed in verge of tears.  
-Is he a scammer?- Brian supposed.  
-IT IS NOT TRUE!- Joe said with firmness.

-I'm lost!-  
-You're not alone,Sal! What Joe felt for you was real. I have known both of them,and I noticed that they loved each other,especially Joey. You remember him through his memories. There's no need to think about tomorrow,that's what Joe taught! Let's think about the now! Even if you are a germophobic,you seem smart and attractive!- Q confessed to Sal,approached him and began to kiss him.  
Joe stood behind them, and angered him on Q,as if wanting to get away from his boyfriend,but the green-eyed man ended up falling to the floor,and unexpectedly his picture of him and Sal also fell to the floor,although this unexpected and brief event,this interrupted Brian's kiss to Sal.  
-Uh! You have to go!- Sal said to Q without thinking twice  
-Okay! Can I pick you up tonight to go to dinner?- Q asked to his best friend.  
-Perfect!-

Back in the subway...  
Joe went down the escalotors and went to more of a train to find the wandering spirit. When he finally found him in his last attempt...

-OUT OF HERE! THAT IS MY TRAIN!-  
-I need you to show me how to do a trick?-  
-GET OUT!-  
-No!-  
As much as the ghost hit to Joey with his fists,he didn't yielded to him.  
-Damn stupid!- The spirit pronounvrf,accepting his defeat.

Out of the train...  
-What are you doing,boy?-  
-I don't get the trick!- Joe said annoyed,because he couldn't kick a can,despite to be a ghost.  
-The problem is that you think that you're alive,but It's not true!-  
Then the spirit showed him how to use these trick that Joe didn't know until now what he could do it.

-You focus love,hate,anger,whatever you feel!-  
Joe tried it again,but he didn't get it. -Hahaha!- The spirit mocked him.  
The blue-eyed man was offended,Joe concentrated a lot and managed to kick the can,especially up to the forehead of the mysterious ghost. -I DID IT! I DID IT!- The spirit smiled to Joey. -What happened to you?- Joe asked curious. -Someone threw me towards the train tracks!- -Who?-

-YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME? WHO SENT YOU?-  
Joe didn't know what to say.  
-GET OUT OF ME!- The spirit went running towards the abyss and entried to the train.  
Joe didn't say anything but he got surprised what he have seen.  
After to learn a new truck and leaving the subway,he went to visit to Murray at his store;and got a surprise.

-Hello Murr! I need to talk with you!-  
-I'm sorry but I already told you that I'm not going to help you!-  
Murray continued to attending but not to people,but to spirits.  
-So you told them about me or what?-  
-Mmm well,maybe!-  
A deceased woman wanted to talk to her husband,Joe tried to convince him to the counselor,and a dead impatient spirit (husband of the deceased named Carla) entered the body of Murr.  
Joe was surprised by that action!  
-Murr?- The blue-eyed man asked worried about James.  
-I don't like your hairstyle! It looks like you were very formal!-  
-Alexander?- The dead woman with brown hair asked a little perplexed.  
And with a little repulsion,James pulled that spirit out of his body.  
-VERY WELL...! GET OUT ALL!-  
The spirits went,going through the wall.  
-Excuse me,who are you?-  
Casey appeared in the consulting room.  
-Casey Jost?- Joey guessed without hesitation.  
-Casey Jost?- Murr repeated the name.  
Casey pulled out his gun and tried to kill Murr,but luckily he found a hiding place (in the back door closet).

-I need your help!-  
-I said no!-  
-Murr,I have got a plan! If you help me,I promise you that nobody will chase you! Ghost word!-  
Murr signed at the proposal of Joey. -What's the plan?-


	6. A plan in march,deserved deaths and a surprising reunion between lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: It will be the last chapter of the parody of the thriller and romantic movie ''Ghost'',starring by Joe Gatto and Sal Vulcano!  
> (In which I'll end and transcribe the fic when I can...)

In the bank...

Murr disguised as a woman with a violet wig and an orange blouse and a not so short skirt.  
-This was enough!- Murray pronounced,laughing nervously.  
-Don't worry Murr,at least with this outfit,no one will suspect!- Joe assured him,chuckled a bit.  
-This is not funny!- James expressed,looking serious at Joey.  
Both went to a police officer who was there,and asked for an employee to execute the plan.

-I am looking for a man who...-  
-Ugh,who is the bank's main employee!- James repeated what Joey asked him.  
-Wait a moment!- The police said.  
-You are already happy?-  
-YES,IDIOT!- Joe said to Murr  
-STUPID!- Murr answered this to Joe.  
-You told me?-  
-No,no!- Murr tried to clarify to the police chief.  
-Follow me!-  
The police led them to the employee.  
-Hello! How can I help you?- The employee greeted to Murray and spoke him.  
-That you have to close an account!- Joe whispered for Murr to tell the employer.  
-I come to close an account!- Murr repeated.  
-You remember the password number and the user's name?- The employee asked.  
-Yes! My name is Namara Clarkson and the number is...-  
-1234567- Joe asked Murr to say that number.  
-1234567- And Murr repeated it.  
The employer entered the account and was surprised by the amount of money in his account.  
-Perhaps you canceled one million dollars?-  
-WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY? ONE MILLION DOLLARS?-  
-Say yes!- The blue-eyed man asked to James to asked this.  
Murr had a nervous tic again!  
-YES!- Murr pronounced after a few minutes.  
Until Joe saw Sal entered to the bank.  
-I'll be back!- Joe went to where his lover was,and used his trick for some reason.  
-I'm so sorry,Sal!- Saying that,Joey grabbed the sheet and threw it to the ground,distracting to Sal.

-LET'S MOVE ON! WE HAVE TO GO!- Joe said to the young man with some hair.  
-WHAT'S UP? WHY THE RUSH?- Murr asked to Joe.  
-LATER I TELL YOU,NOW HURRY!- And the two left the building in a hurry.

-Hello! I'm Sal. That young man sounds familiar to me!-  
-Oh yeah! Her name is Namara Clarkson and she came to make a transference!- The police man answered Sal's doubt.  
Sal remained pensive and looked away (towards where he saw Murr minutes ago).

In the work...  
Brian was trying to enter the fake account,he didn't succeed and it seems the word: ''canceled''.  
He stayed only a few hours later,trying again to enter the account until he wrote any password to access the account of others.  
Until Joey took advantage of his new power against his former best friend,and started using the keyboard buttons,and this caused Q to startle. When Joe finished to typing the word on the computer,Quinn read the next word: ''MURDERER''.  
-NO!- Brian went crazy and broke the machine.

Joe and Sal's house...  
Sal was busy,until someone knocked on the door. And this was Q.  
-Can I spend some time?-  
-What happens Q? Did you lose your money for not entering your account?- Joe whispered defiantly.  
-Are you okay,Q?- Sal asked worried for the brown eyed-man.  
-Yes,I'll go to the kitchen for a moment!-  
In the kitchen...  
-Look Joe,be it you or not,if you do not give me the money,I'll kill him,even if he's my best friend!-  
Faced with this threat to his brother,Joe threw one or two books at Brian,and he did not like it.  
After of that,Quinn hurried not only to go to the kitchen,but to leave the house...

-I THINK I CANCEL THE DINNER OUT!-  
-WHY? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?-  
-NOTHING! I HAVE TO GO RIGHT NOW!- Q answered,even though Sal tried to contain him,but It didn't work.  
Q hurried to leave the house of Sal.

And at that time,Brian went to meet with Casey to kill Murr. Both came to his apartment.  
-Murr,I think the damn thugs came!- Joe suspected and he guessed.  
-Hide yourself!- Murr asked his assistants. Even he hid himself too.  
Quinn and his partner entered the apartment.

Casey and Q looked for Murr,but decided to separate,to find him more easily.  
While Murr with his assistants,looked for some department to hide,he entered to one without permission of the owner of there and shut the door.  
Jost searched in each corner of the house,until Joe was on the way and surprised him without the delinquent realizing it,and started hitting him. And this to the thief hurt, until he ended up crashing with people and tried to go terrified,but just Quinn found him outside and his partner did not want to stop. Joe gave Casey one more hit,and the criminal left running almost in pain, until he crossed the street and a car was passing by,and Casey was shouting how to stop the car,but it did not work.  
Joe witnessed the crash. He was completely dumb and a little surprised,to see how the body of the guy with the brown hair was moving even though he was hit by the car. Casey saw to his astonishment his own body clothed in the bonnet of the car,as if he had deceased. -I didn't want to kill him,he got in the middle of the road!- The driver of the vehicle told the people,who they were seeing the horrible scenario. -You are dead!- Joe let know a little more firmly to his killer. What Joe didn't imagine is that he would see that some black spirits came out of the shadows and took Casey away,leaving the villain screaming for his life or something like that;while that the blue-eyed man looked,staying stunned... Joe and Murr went to Sal's house to warn him of the danger that would soon come... The two knocked on the door,but Sal did not want to open them... -Tell him about Q and the danger It come right now!- -Joe said what Q is dangerous and he is swindler and a liar and the danger is coming now!- -I can't believe you! OUT OF HERE!- -You see it? He doesn't believe me!- Murray assured to Joey. He was frustrated and tried to think of any idea for his boyfriend to believe to the advisor. -WHY DO YOU GUYS TORTURE ME? LEAVE ME ALONE!- Sal screamed,but at the same time he cried in pain over the door. Gatto occured an idea! -Do you have a coin? I had an idea!- Joe asked to Murr,the seer gave him a coin,and Joe left the coin on the floor and started doing his trick. He passed the coin under the door and started to move. Sal removed his head as he leaned against the door and saw how the coin moved in view of the Cuban boy. -Tell him it's for luck!- -Joe said It's for luck!- Murray said what Gatto asked him to say,and Sal heard the phrase and grabbed it and took it with his hand. Finally,Vulcano opened the door,and saw to Murray,looking him with a smile and excited. James also looked at him with a smile,and even Joe.

-I miss him a lot!-  
-I would like to take from his hand!-  
-He would like to take your hand!- Murray repeated what Joe wanted to say to Sal.  
-Joe,I let that you entry in my body!- James proposed it to Joey  
-What?- Joe could not believe about what Murr said.  
-That's right,Joe!- Murr wasn't joking and he was waiting that his ghostly friend to enter to his body so he could not only feel Sal but also be with him.  
Joe accepted Murr's proposal and he went to Murr's body. Sal still stared in shock and closed his eyes,while Joe approached him and the green-eyed young boy touched his shoulder. Joe almost touched Sal's face but he was even more encouraged himself,as he went to him and hugged him while they started to dance slowly (with the theme Unchained melody)... The blue-eyed man put his hands behind the neck of his boyfriend,and on Sal's side;he felt his hands. Sal had his closed eyes,but also he wanted to feel Joe,in a moment they rubbed their noses and were about to give each other an Eskimo kiss,until that someone interrupted 'em,hitting the door very hard. Because of this, Joe detached himself from Murr's body,falling to the floor. Because of this,Joe detached himself from Murr's body -SAL,SAL!- It was apparently Brian,who was screaming. After they looked curious to see who it was,Sal and Murr went to hide from the guy with brown eyes,going up the stairs that had the terrace. Meanwhile,still on the ground,Joe was strangely weakened. Q opened the door with a copy with the keys of Joe,and ran,chasing to Sal and James to the terrace. The Cuban pretty boy and the seer reached a basement that had stairs upstairs. And on the other side,Quinn came to the basement and was there but under the place. -SAL,COME ON,I NEED TO TALK YOU!- -GET OUT,Q! LIAR!- Sal answered harshly to his ex-friend,distrusting him. -COME ON! HE IS LYING!- Brian tried to convince to Vulcano,convince him not to believe Murray. But he didn't get it. Sal and Murr were arriving,climbing the stairs to an upper floor that was in the basement,but unfortunately Brian boarded to James behind of the stairs,grabbing his ankle,while Murr tried to hold on to the ladder but ended up falling into the wrong hands. -NO! LET HIM GO!- Sal yelled,worried and desperate for his new friend. Sal got down the stairs,he grabbed Q from behind to stop him and rescue at Murr. -LET ME GO,SAL! LET GO!- One time that Q took Sal off,threw him to the ground,leaving him almost vulnerable. -IT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS,SAL!- Q shouted him,while he faced Murr. -WHERE'S MY MONEY? TELL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!- Brian threatened at Murr with his pistol,pointing at his cheek. -EMM... EXCUSE ME,BUT I DONATED IT!- Murr simply got to say to Quinn. -WHAT? AS WHAT YOU DONATED IT? YOU DON'T LIE ME!- Brian enraged more and more,and he was about to shoot him. Before Q was about to kill him,Joe knocked him to the side,and Murr took the opportunity to flee. While Brian shot to all sides,until he took advantage and grabbed Sal,point him with his gun. -I'LL KILL HIM,JOE! I SWEAR I WILL!- Q exclaimed furiously,while Sal was scared. -Just give it to me! The check! And fixed! I promise that I'll let him go if you give it to me! Joe!- Apparently Gatto pushed to Brian against the wall,causing that his Cuban lover to escape and ran away. Quinn picked up his gun and fired at the lock on the door. He opened it and was punched by Joey (who was looking at him very seriously). Because of the punch,Brian fell to the ground and walked away but Joe threw a column composed of construction pipes on top of him. Quinn reacted and found a hook,this was thrown to his own ex-friend but he did not even have good aim. The hook went right to the window (where there were remaining glasses),while Brian tried to escape,the hook hit the broken glass,but Q noticed it late,although Gatto wanted to help him and was stunned,the glass pierced him over the brown-eyed man. Joe was very impressed to see what happened and look away. The huge glass bled Brian's chest,he made a slight sigh and ended up dying on the spot. Brian's spirit came out of his body,and he found out that but he could see his best friend's spirit. -Joe!- -Oh,Q!- Joe only pronounced,looking him very serious and nodded as if saying no. -What?- Brian turned around and discovered that he was dead. -No!- Q whispered. Joe stared at him more seriously,until suddenly the black spirits were appearing,Gatto walked away from his former friend and partner. And the spirits took to Q and he looked scared. The shadows with Q's spirit disappeared. Joe had seen everything and he looked around and went to find Sal and Murr. -You guys are fine?- Joe asked worried not only about her husband. Murr just nodded as he hugged and held Sal. -Joey?- Sal asked as if he had heard his best friend. -Sal?- Joe said,assuming through his gaze as if Sal had heard him. -I heard him!- Sal started to get excited,until he and James saw a white glow that illuminated Gatto,making him visible before the eyes of his boyfriend and the seer. Joe looked at the white light,and just as Murr and Sal could not believe what was happening at night. The blue-eyed man went to where Sal was,approached him and gave him a little kiss on his lips,while touching him affectionately to his cute husband. After the kiss,Gatto stepped back and looked at him with a smile. Vulcano smiled at him and contemplated at him. -Oh God!- Sal pronounced like a whisper. Joey also contemplated him. But their looks were interrupted. -Joe,they're waiting for you!-

Although he stared at Sal,the green-eyed man went to Murray.  
-I will miss you James!- Joe touched his shoulder affectionately and James did the same to his new friend.  
-Thanks Joe! I will miss you too!-  
After saying goodbye to the counselor,he went back to Vulcano. Before Gatto approached him again,the green-eyed young boy stood up.  
-Sal,you know I love you,and I've loved you,despite everything I did to you and what we have gone through!-  
Sal chuckled a little and looked directly him to his eyes;smiling him.  
-Je t'aime- Sal pronounced and went without saying anything else and kissed him,holding him in his arms.  
Before leaving,Joey kissed his lover's cheek and left.  
As he left,he didn't stop turning to look at Sal,and smiled at the distance...  
-How amazing Sal! The inner love goes with you! Goodbye Sally!- Joe said and waved his hand for greeting to his boy. Although Joe left,not only did he get excited,but Sal was also excited and his tears fell.  
-Goodbye! See you soon,Joe!- Sal said goodbye to his adorable boyfriend,while Joe's visible spirit had gone between the light that looked like a mixture of an aurora and the other spirits and sadly disappeared. (I do not think Joe liked to say goodbye and less than his best friend and beloved lover, but surely he will be in the beyond but calmer because he achieved what he wanted (despite him died unjustly): Save and above all protect Sal Vulcano of any danger. Sal will not want to forget easily not only about his best friend but about his boyfriend Joe Gatto. Or maybe he will want to keep it to him in his memories so he does not suffer so much or miss him) \--------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the people who left Kudos and liked the parody... Thank you!  
> And finally,I ended the story,although I admit I realized changes to the script!
> 
> Merry past Xmas and Xmas Eve! 
> 
> Bye!


End file.
